Rapid Runaway
by Esprit du Coeur
Summary: Harry’s had enough of the fame. She decided to runaway from the wizarding world. She picks Seattle, Washington, to start her new life and adventure. Female!Harry, creature!Harry hyrbid vampire-elf, EC/HP/JB threesome. Don't like, then people don't read.


**Disclaimer:** The standard disclaimer will do. You've read one, I know you have! I OWN NOTHING!

**Pairing: **Edward/Harry/Jacob – threesome.

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Harry's had enough of the fame. He (she) decided to runaway from the wizarding world. She picks Seattle, Washington, to start her new life and adventure. What she didn't count on was being attacked, not only by some muggle men out for a 'good time' but also by a blood thirty vampire. Saved by Jacob, she it taken to the Cullens, who know all about being a vampire.

**Title: **Runaway Stones

**Warnings:** **FEMALE!Harry**, creature!Harry (hybrid elf-vampire), **rape**, severitus (Snape is Harry's father), **sex**, **threesome**.

**A/N:** My first Twilight/HP crossover. My characterizations are NOT great, I'm aware of that, so anyone who is a beta, and who knows Twilight's characters like the back of your hand, then please, offer your help to me? This story isn't beta-ed yet, so any mistakes are my own. Sorry if you don't like this – I'm just trying it out. Also – SORRY for those who absolutely hate female-Harry. This wasn't meant to be one at first, but I just couldn't get it to work correctly any other way. I understand you, 'cuz normally I don't like female-Harry either!

**Chapter 1**

Eight-year-old Harry Potter stared into the mirror that hung in the upstairs bathroom, her face full of confusion and curiosity. She didn't know why she looked the way that she did to others, when she herself saw something completely different every time she looked through a mirror, or caught her reflection off of a window or glass. She realized very early on in her life, in her toddler years – about age three or four – that people thought she was a boy. This confused her to no end, but she had just shrugged it off, being so young.

Now, though, at the tender age of eight, she wondered what it was about her that made people belief she was a boy. Her hair was to her mid-back, longer than any boy's hair she knew at school, and she was much smaller in height than any boy her age and several below her. She had softer features, pretty even, and her voice was different too, higher to her ears that that of her cousin's or the other school boys. There was nothing to identify her as a boy, at least that she knew of. So, why did her relatives and everyone else think this?

That wasn't the only thing that confused the poor girl. What confused her, and rather terrified her, even more was the fact that, this very morning or her eighth birthday (July 31st), she had woken up to find that her ears had changed shape – they were smaller, but the tips were pointed, like the elves that she had read about in Dudley's discarded Christmas books. Also, her hair had straightened a bit, from slightly messy, to silky straight, and her eyes, which had been grass green before, had turned into emerald and jewel-like. They were very beautiful and very mesmerizing.

Was she an elf, like Santa Claus's helpers? She scrunched her small button nose up at the thought and shook her head. No, she doubted that she was that lucky, to have come from a whole knew magical world like the North Pole.

So what was she?

Harry sighed, and scratched her head in bewilderment. "I'm a freak!"

BANG!

She jumped, startled by the bony fist pounding on the bathroom door.

"Boy! GET OUT, NOW!" bellowed her aunt. "It's time for you to start your chores!"

"A–All right, Aunt Petunia," Harry murmured, looking at the door nervously, before going over and opening it. Her aunt was standing in the doorway, fist raised to knock again, with her other hand on her skeletal-like hip. She had on her apron, having just finished up breakfast for her husband and son – her 'nephew' didn't get breakfast, as it was 'his' birthday.

Harry looked up at her aunt, biting at her lower lip in fear and her aunt turned her distorted horse-face down at her. At the sight of Harry, Petunia's mouth fell open with a light gasp of surprise.

"_No_," the mid-thirty year old hissed. She grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pulled her into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. The turned to the small child and stared at 'him' for a few seconds in simple horror, before saying, "I had a feeling you were going to take after your _mother_ in this aspect too," she spat the word 'mother'. "A bunch of freaks is where she came from."

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry looked at her aunt, lost as to what she was going on about.

Petunia snapped out of it, shaking her head, before glaring down at her. "There are things that you aren't aware of about your mother, or yourself," she began in reluctance, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the topic of conversation. "She isn't my real sister – she was adopted by my parents, Richard and Delilah Evans, when she was just an infant, barely three months of age. Her real parents were Scanlon and Imogene Boswyndel, a Welsh family that died out with your mother, if Lily told me was true when she learned of all this as well. The Boswyndel weren't normal people, they were _freaks_, born of m-magic and they had a history of elfin blood. High Elfin, I think is what Lily said she was."

"Elf?" questioned Harry, listening intently to her aunt's story. "Like Santa Claus?"

"Santa Claus?" Petunia scoffed and swatted 'his' head, "Don't be ridiculous. There is no such thing as Santa Claus. No, an elf as in High Elf, a being that is human-like, but has beautiful features and the pointed ears and strange eyes. They are magical beings, though they can be passed off as a witch or wizard, just like your mother did up until her death." Seeing the look of confusion on her 'nephew's' face, she explained, "There is such a thing as m-m-magic, and those who possess magic are called a witch and wizard. They have their own community, or what they call their own 'world'. Lily called it the 'magical world'. Normal people, like me for instance, are 'muggles' and our world is the 'muggle world'. They have their own school in the magical world, called Hogwarts, and your mother went there when she was eleven, having been mistaken for a witch, instead of an elf. She came into her elfin heritage on her eighth birthday – on October 17th. You'll likely be going there as well."

Harry nodded her head in awe. "So I'm an elf and a wit – er – wizard?"

Her aunt rolled her eyes, and scowled. "You're not a wizard," the woman confessed, waving her hand about like it wasn't a big deal. "Your mother placed a charm on you when you were still in her womb, to make you look like you were a male to everyone but to those who already know that you are, in fact, a female. You are a witch and a she-elf, just like your mother."

"You know?" gaped Harry, "Why didn't you tell me? Who else knows?"

"I didn't tell you because I could honestly care less, but I had to tell you now because I'm already talking – I might as well tell you all I know and be done with it. As far as I know, only your mother and myself know of this. She only told me because she said that she suspected that you would be given to me should anything ever happen to her, no matter what her wishes were on the matter. She told me to tell you, once your eighth birthday came about, all about the magical world, about her background and about you and your background."

"My background?"

Petunia folded her arms and leaned back against the door, looking deep in thought, as if she were trying to remember it all. "Like I said, your mother was adopted by my parents. Her real parents were part of the wizarding world, as they were magical beings – elves – and they had magic in their blood. Lily didn't know why they gave her up, but she suspected that it had something to do with the war against Voldemort – I'll tell you about him later. She became an Evans, and then came into her elfin heritage at your age. Since she lived in the muggle world, she hid her elfin features – she was able to do wandless magic, which is an elfin trait, so she used that to put up glamours. Try it," the muggle woman ordered. "You're not leaving this bathroom until you get rid of your elf appearance."

Harry stood there, unsure of what to do. She frowned, and took a deep breath before closing her eyes. She thought of magic, and what that meant, then the word 'wandless'. She didn't know wand magic, or even wandless magic, but now that she knew of it, she realized that she had used her magic on several occasions, even if it had only been her wizarding magic and not her elfin magic. Was there a difference?

Just last month, at the end of the school year in June, she had used her magic to disappear from her cousin and his friends and then reappear on the school roof. She remembered the feeling of tingles going through her petite body, and the need to be somewhere else. The will to disappear...

Focusing hard, Harry thought of her ears and eyes, and how they used to look. She thought of how she wanted them to return to what they used to be. Within seconds, she felt the tingling around her ears and her eyes, and she gasped at the feeling and snapped her eyes open. Petunia was staring at her with disdain, but she looked pleased of the simple fact that her niece's creature inheritance was gone. She nodded in satisfaction.

"There, now Vernon won't throw a fit and the neighbors won't notice a thing." With that, she continued with the tale. "Lily wanted me to tell you that only those that know of both your elfin or true gender, can see through the glamours. That you can take them down whenever you wish, but that she wouldn't advise it. Tell only those whom you truly trust, for High Elves are extremely rare, nearly instinct now, after the war of Grindelwald. Grindelwald had been a dark wizard, who tried to wipe out several Light creatures – High Elves were one of them. So, make sure nobody knows about your heritage or magic, and definitely not your gender, when you get to Hogwarts at age eleven."

Harry nodded. Whatever her mother told her to do or not to do, she would listen. It was, after all, what her mother wanted her to do. She had known what was best.

"Also, your father wasn't James Potter." At this Harry's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"WHAT?"

"Shh!" Petunia hissed, smacking her niece on the head again, "I don't want Vernon coming up here! You heard me, you little brat. Lily never actually told me who your father was, but she did confess that it wasn't her current husband. What she did tell me is that she has a letter for you, which you are to receive through a Time Capsule charm, when you're either sixteen or seventeen – she wasn't sure on that. She said that the charm was faulty, but it was her only chance for her to tell you, herself. In that letter, she'll tell you everything you need to know by then."

Until she was sixteen or seventeen, thought Harry with great disappointment. That wasn't for a good eight or nine years yet, and for an eight-year-old, that was an extremely long time.

"Lily also wanted me to tell you your real name. It's not Harrison James, but instead, Harrietta Lilithia. I don't know your true surname, so for now it's either Potter or Evans."

Harry smiled at hearing what her real name was. 'Harrietta', she thought a little relieved, 'At least I don't have to change my nickname. I can be one of those girls who have a boyish nickname, that's rather common anymore. It won't seem strange.'

"Now," said her aunt huffily, "About Voldemort..."

__**__**__

"Give an interview, Harry. The people deserve to hear from their savior."

"Yeah, mate. Don't you want to be on the front page of _every_ newspaper and magazine in the country?" There was silence for a split second, "Well, you already _are_ on the front pages, but don't you wanna to tell the story in your own words?"

"They need closer, Harry."

The nagging voices of her best friends grated on her very last nerve, as Harry, now sixteen-years-old, sat at the dark and dank house of the late Sirius Black, Number Twelve of Grimmauld Place. It was the 27th of December, just two days after Christmas, and two days after the biggest and bloodiest war the wizarding world has seen in centuries. Voldemort had marched with his Death Eaters and horde of Dementors in toe, to Hogwarts doors. They had somehow gotten around the wards around the castle, and had slipped through them like butter.

The school had been in the middle of the Christmas ball – after the Triwizard Tournament in her fourth year, everyone (the girls) had been badgering the Headmaster and the other teachers for another dance. Dumbledore had finally given in that year, and so all of the students had stayed for the festivities. They had been dressed in their best clothes, and escorted by their partners, and everyone had been having a fairly good time. Harry, having chosen Luna, whom she had gotten very close with after the previous year, as her partner, she had also been having a rather good night. Luna was the only person she had told about her heritage and true gender. Not even Ron or Hermione knew that.

She and Luna had been at one of the tables, under a silencing charm, and talking about what every other girl talked about – boys, clothes and even make-up tips. Ron had not asked anyone to go, and decided not to show up at all. Hermione had not been asked, so she was in her dormitory 'crying', as Lavender and Parvati had shared gleefully with everyone upon arrival with their own dates, Dean and Seamus.

They were in the middle of pointing out who was cute and who was not, and who looked good in their robes and who didn't, when Voldemort had made himself known by Harry's scar flaring up painfully, and his sonorous voice of, "COME OUT, POTTER! IT ENDS TONIGHT! YOU VS. ME...WE'LL SEE WHO IS THE BETTER WIZARD. SEE IF DUMBLEDORE'S GOLDEN-BOY LIVES UP TO HIS TITLE."

What Voldemort hadn't counted on, was the Light side rallying in numbers that he couldn't even compare to. Dumbledore had several panic buttons set all over Hogsmeade, Cornwall's magical stores, Paris, Wales, Budapest and Dublin, warning them about the attack. Everyone who was on the panic button alerts was indeed alerted, and all the civilians that were involved were portkeyed to Hogwarts by Order badges (they were quiet members, low-key and hush, hush). Dumbledore also alerted the Order, while Harry gathered all of the DA, even those who had already graduated (e.g., Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Alicia), through Hermione's coin. They had turned all of them into portkeys, upon Dumbledore and Fudge's approval. The Ministry was also alerted and they portkeyed over.

The battle took place on Hogwarts grounds. To even the Light side's surprise, the creatures residing in the Forbidden Forest came out to help save their home from intruders. The Centaurs, Acromantulas, Grawp, the Thestrals, Hippogriffs and even a few griffons and a whole flock of Bowtruckles (they bite really hard and too the bone), came to aid. The merpeople and the giant squid also did their fair share of damage to Voldemort's army, by dragging Death Eaters into the Black Lake and drowning them, if they got to close to the lake shores.

The battle itself was rather quick, with victory and advantage going to the Light. However, Voldemort and his army were also very quick and they were vicious. They fought to kill and maim, while the Light only fought to hurt and capture alive. However, upon realizing that the Death Eaters were killing mercilessly, the Light quickly fought back with vengeance. They quit shooting stunners and began shooting off the _Avada Kedavra_, wanting the battle done with as fast and with as little blood spilt from the Light as possible.

Harry and Voldemort faced off at the very end and it took a whole hour before Harry cast the final curse, the killing curse. It smacked into the dark lord hard, throwing the serpent-like man off his feet, where he fell to the ground dead. Harry had then incendioed the body, so that any Death Eaters that escaped had no chance whatsoever to bring back their master. Voldemort's soul went with the curse.

Damage had been done to the castle, so Dumbledore and the Ministry had agreed to cancel school for three weeks, to fix the damages and also to give people time to grieve and celebrate the end of the second war. Harry grieved for Luna, who had been killed by Rudolphus Lestrange, and Lavender Brown and Terry Boot, two other DA members who were killed. Emmeline Vance, Elphias Dodge and Mundungus Fletcher were those among the Order that had been killed, and while she hadn't known them for very long, she still grieved for their losses.

When the final battle was finished, Harry and his friends were ushered to Grimmauld Place, where they were to stay for the three weeks they were off of school. Unfortunately, for Harry, it was turning out to be a real nightmare. Ever since she got to the ugly house, Ron, Hermione and even Dumbledore have tried everything to get her to do an interview for the _Daily Prophet_, _Witch Weekly_ and every other magazine and newspaper connected to the wizarding world. It hurt and disgusted her to no end, in that her supposedly 'best' friends and her headmaster thought that she would do something so celebrity-like. They should know by now that she did not appreciate her fame and all that went with it, that she did not give interviews, except for that one time last year to the _Quibbler_, and that one that Rita Skeeter published in fourth year, though she didn't think _that_ one should even be counted as an interview, given that Skeeter went and wrote whatever the hell she liked anyway, disregarding every word Harry had even said – which wasn't really all that much.

Not only were Ron and Hermione pushing her to consider giving in to her fame, but also Ginny had started, once again, to follow Harry around like a lovesick fan girl. The redhead had even followed her into the bathroom this morning, catching Harry with her pants down, as she got ready for a shower – thankfully, Ginny hadn't been able to see through the glamours. It was embarrassing and completely disgusting, being hounded by girls. Harry, being a girl herself with a working girl brain (though she has had to repress her femininity quite a bit to play her role as the 'male' Harry Potter), with girly thoughts. She liked, no, she loved, boys – not girls!

Harry knew that it would only get worse once she left Grimmauld Place and went back to Hogwarts. That was the most frightening and maddening thought, as she continued to ignore her two friends.

With a yawn, Harry cut off Hermione's tirade and stood up swiftly. "Well, I'm getting tired, so I'm going to go take a nap. See you guys at dinner." Without giving them a chance to protest her leaving, Harry hurried out of the kitchen and made her way up to the third floor, where her own room, which had been Sirius' room, was located.

Upon entering, she paused as she caught sight of about twenty owls perched around her bed, windowsill and around Hedwig's cage. Hedwig herself was in her cage, looking very disgruntled at the company, hooting angrily as she glared at the barn owl that was trying to reach through the outer bars of the cage, to get some water. Each of the owls had something either in its beak, or tied to its talons or both.

She groaned. If it weren't fan girls, or his friends that were driving Harry crazy, it was fan mail. Oh, how she hated fan mail. In the past few days, she had gotten letters from fans, proposing to her, telling her that they worshipped her and wanted to marry her, that 'he' was the hottest wizard ever. She had even received female panties on many occasions, to her mortification. The parchments often had lip-prints or perfume sprayed onto it. It was gross, and as a girl herself, she wondered how her own sex could be this loose and promiscuous, with a 'boy' that they didn't even know. It made her shameful and embarrassed to be a girl.

Harry went around the room, gathering up all of the parchments, parcels and other items that were gifted to her by her many obsessed fans, before shooing all of the birds out of the window – which was mysteriously open (she had a feeling that it was been Hermione, who had opened it, knowing that there was fan mail coming). Then, Harry plopped down on her bed, and stared at the pile of crap before her.

There were twenty-two letters, which Harry immediately burned into ashes with a flick of her hand, a pair of panties that had a sign on them that read:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I am a seventh year Ravenclaw, though I'm pretty sure you've never heard of me. Please enjoy these panties – they are freshly worn, as I've just taken them off._

_Oh, and thank you for defeating You-Know-Who, that was really brave. I love you!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Liesel Mandros_

They too, went up in flames.

She then looked at the only parcel she received – it was a relatively large sixteen-inch by twelve-inch box, and it had what looked like breathing holes at the sides, and that drew Harry's curiosity and caution. Someone had sent her something that was still alive, but what? Was it dangerous?

Cautiously, she reached for the box and slowly opened up the tabs. Looking inside, Harry was shocked and very much relieved, when she saw a tiny, probably no more than 10-weeks-old, kitten curled up on the fuchsia-colored blanket. There was a pink ribbon tied around the kitten's neck loosely, identifying it as a female.

"Aw..." Harry couldn't help but say, with a grin on her face as she reached in to pick up the baby kitty and the note that was inside. She looked at the note that simply read:

_Harry,_

_This is one of five kittens of my new little of Russian Blues. She's a 9-week-old, purebred Russian Blue. I thought you might like her._

_Thanks for defeating You-Know-Who,_

_Annabelle Laures_

_P.S. I'm a fourth-year Gryffindor_

"A Russian Blue, huh?" said Harry as she held her knew kitten up to her eye level, their noses almost touching. "That would explain the beautiful blue-gray fur and your gorgeous eyes." The kit had one aqua blue eye and one yellow eye, which she thought was odd but lovely, as both colors were so intense. "You're a beautiful little girl," she cooed, and couldn't resist the urge to rub her nose to the kitten's gray one, lovingly. "You're probably the best thing to have come from all of this Boy-Who-Lived and Voldemort nonsense, you know?"

The kitten mewed, and nibbled playfully on the tip of her nose, then licked it with her small rough tongue.

Harry giggled and kissed the kit's head. "I'll think of a proper name for you later, okay? Right now, I have to pack, 'cuz I'm leaving this place, hopefully for good. These people have officially scared me away from this world...I hope they're happy with themselves," she muttered the last part with a sad frown on her face.

Placing the kitten on the bed, Harry got up and went around packing the stuff that she had taken out of her trunk in the couple days she had been there. It wasn't much, just a few pieces of tacky clothing, a few books and some parchment and ink. Grabbing her invisibility cloak, she shrunk her trunk, placed it in the pocket of her pants, and then walked over to Hedwig.

"Hedwig, girl, I want you to meet me in Seattle, Washington, in the United State," she whispered to the beautiful white owl. "I have to Gringotts, then to the airport in London, get my plane ticket and then either leave immediately or go shopping at the mall, depending on the time the flight is. If I'm not in Seattle by the time you get there, will you still be able to find me?"

The clever owl hooted in confirmation, and then nibbled on her human's finger before taking off out of the window. Harry sighed, wishing her friend a safe journey, before turning away and scooping up her new kitten before throwing the cloak over them. She wasn't going to bother with the cage; she'd get another one.

Silently, so as not to make any noise and alert anyone to her sneaking out, Harry made her way down the stairs, barely avoiding Ginny and Hermione and they came up to their own shared room, and then through the parlor, then the entrance hall. She made it out of the house in just a few minutes, and when she was out she let out a breath of fresh air.

"Freedom," she breathed with a grin on her face. "What lovely freedom."

She made her way through the park, and several blocks down from Grimmauld Place, before stopping. With her wandless elfin magic, Harry canceled the glamours hiding her true gender and beauty. She really was gorgeous when she didn't have to look like a mini-Potter or a boy for that matter, and she hated that she had to hide her real appearance behind the façade of someone who resembled her stepfather, and who had to wear glasses to see properly when her real vision was perfectly clear – more than perfect, actually, given her elfin blood.

She left the glamours hiding her elfin ears, but she let her true emerald green eyes take place of her once grass green eyes.

Harry took off the invisibility cloak, stuffed it in her pocket for now, and then, while cradling her newly purring kitten, she summoned the Knight Bus. With a loud BANG, the triple-decker bus appeared.

__**__**__

Stepping off the Knight Bus at 6:30p.m, Harry made her way to the Leaky Cauldron, glad that she looked herself so that nobody recognized her when she entered. She went through the pub, to the back, where she passed into Diagon Alley. From there she went to Gringotts, Wizard Bank.

At Gringotts, she was given a statement of her vaults. Apparently, Sirius had named her his heir (he hadn't known she was a girl, but the magic still named Harry Potter and Harrietta Potter as the same person), and had left her all of the Black fortune of well over 78,856,000 (million) galleons. Remus had gotten about 1,000,000 (million) galleons, but the rest was Harry's. Since she was also the heiress for the Potter family, whose worth were well over 900,000,000 (million) galleons and the pureblooded Boswyndel family's own fortune of 900,354,322 (million) galleons, Harry was the single most wealthiest witch in the world.

She'd been blown away at her wealth, and had agreed when the goblin in charge of her accounts, Griphook, suggested her getting a Gringotts International Debit Card, which worked in any country, and a cash and galleons bag, that also worked in every country. She just had to say how much she needed and in what currency, and then reach in and grab it. The same worked with galleons, all she had to do was state how much she needed and then take it out. The Debit Card worked in the wizarding world and the muggle world. Also, she had gotten a passport, and a fake ID and driver's license. She couldn't drive, and she wasn't going to until she did know how, but she got the license anyways, to make it look more real. Most sixteen-year-old had their license or your permit in America.

Satisfied with her dealings at Gringotts, Harry went to Eyelops Owl Emporium, where she purchased a new cage for Hedwig, which she shrunk and placed in her trunk. Before leaving Diagon Alley, she also bought another trunk, only her new one had seven compartments – one bedroom suite with a walk-in closet, a mini kitchen, two rooms for storage, a potions lab, a room that Harry was going to turn into her music/art room (she was going to buy a piano, a violin, cello and lots of canvas, paints, sketch books, and other art and music supplies), a sitting room and a magic combat room that had patted floors and ceilings.

After buying her trunk, she left the magical part of London, and took a cab to Heathrow Airport.

Buying her ticket, Harry booked the next possible flight to Seattle, Washington, which wasn't until 7:30 the next morning. So, she took a cab, got a cheap hotel for a night, and then had the cab take her to the city mall.

At the London mall, Harry made busy. She got all the essentials, which a girl her age should have – loads of clothes, shoes, make-up, hair products, shampoo, soap, lotion, perfume, a purse, a nice bag (like a one strapped book bag), lingerie, tampons (she had some already, because, even though she looked like a boy to others, she was still a woman and she bled every month like a normal woman), and whatever else she came across. She did go a bit crazy, and she did have fun, for once getting to shop however she wanted, getting all and whatever she liked. It was definitely a shopping spree.

She visited a music store, where she bought a grand white piano, a lovely violin, a cello and a few music books, lyric books and blank sheets of music, to write her own.

After the music store, she hit up the closest art store. There, she purchased a lot of paint, paintbrushes, pencils, sketchbooks, canvases of all sizes, canvas sheets, an easel, and several drawing books and other cool things to use while being artistic. She also bought sculpting clay, for her to try out.

All of that stuff she had to shrink and place in her new trunk. Once she got to her hotel room 'The Sundowner Inn', Harry put all of the things in her old trunk, into her new one, then stored her old trunk in one of the storage compartments of the new one.

She also went shopping for her new little companion, whom she christened Gypsy. She bought the kit a scratching post, kitty food, food and water dish, lots of cat toys with catnip, a cat bed and a little pink collar that had diamonds encrusted all around it with her name tag that read 'GYPSY', owned by 'Harrietta Evans'. She'd get the address put on, once she found a place in Washington.

Gypsy was placed in the bedroom suite inside the trunk, which kept her pretty safe, even while Harry was moving around.

__**__**__

**7:30a.m. - London**

Harry sat first class of the airplane, nervously fidgeting in her seat. She was nervous about flying muggle style, in a plane – a metal entrapment that had no place to safely and quickly exit should there be any problems with in the air. Unlike a broomstick, which she had complete control over.

She was also nervous about her life in America. She had no place to live, so she'd have to look around the second she got there, but until then she could live in a hotel or something like that. She didn't need anything fancy, just a bed, a bathroom and a little bit of room. It was, after all, just her, Gypsy and Hedwig, once the owl found her.

Looking out the window, Harry saw that they were flying over thick cotton-like white clouds. She couldn't help but stare in awe; it was a really pretty sight, even if a little unusual. It wasn't something you saw every day. They must be really high up, for it looked like they were below the clouds, instead of between or just below them.

Chuckling out her nerves, Harry reached into her new designer Gucci bag – a nice, dark green and silver – and got out her new iPod and her sketchbook and colored pencils, to busy herself with for the next ten-plus hours.

__**__**__

**8:45p.m. – Seattle, Washington**

Seattle was big, Harry thought, as she made her way down the street slowly. It was getting dark out, the sun going down slowly in the horizon, and Harry had been in Seattle for about an hour. They had touched down at SeaTac Airport at about 7:35, but Harry had to wait for baggage claim (she had bought a suite case, and had put clothes inside, to make it look like she had things on her – it would have looked weird that she was leaving the country and had nothing on her but a small book bag), and then she had to make it out of airport, which meant weaving through crowds.

Now, she decided to go find a place to sleep, though decided against going to the SeaTac Motel, and instead she wanted to find a cheaper, even though she could afford it, hotel.

Taking a turn, Harry made her way down an empty street. It was late, so she wasn't that surprised to see that it was as empty as it was. However, she was shocked when four guys jumped out of a nearby alley, blocking her way. They were all staggering, and even from a three-foot distance, Harry could smell the alcohol on their breath. It made her shudder in disgust and fear.

"Hey, purdy lady," grinned the leader, a dirty, yellow-toothed and balding middle-aged man. He, like his companions, was dressed in dirty street rags. They were obviously bums. "What's a purdy little thing doing out at this time a night, all by her onesome?"

The other three sniggered, and moved to circle around Harry, leaving her with no room to escape. She was shaking in fright, and she tried to call up on her magic, but they didn't respond, as they often didn't when she was highly emotional. When she was raging mad, depressed or scared out of her wits, they often failed her use, and this was one of the worst times for her magic to fail her.

The smallest of the gang, a thirty-something with reddish brown hair and shaggy beard, and stood just a few inches taller than her own 5'3'', grabbed her arms and threw her down onto the sidewalk, where she landed with a painful slap to the concrete. She gasped, unable to do anything else, to scared and frozen in fear. The other two men knelt down and held her firmly to the ground, while the third also knelt, pulling out a sharp steal knife.

Crying out at the sight of the knife, Harry struggled to get free, but she was no match for two grown men and a third, who grabbed her blouse with both dirty hands and tore it open, revealing her bra-clad breasts. Harry yelped, and winced, hearing the buttons pop out and hit the pavement with 'cling'. God, this wasn't happening. This wasn't happening!

The guy with the knife placed the blade at the flat of her belly, and then drew it back slowly across her porcelain skin, cutting it and making it bleed. Harry choked back a sob, not because of the sting of the wound, but because she was helpless. Her magic had failed her, and she was not strong enough without her magic to get herself out of this mess. She had faced Voldemort on numerous occasions, but here, facing four mere muggles, she was the most frightened she had ever been in her life.

The leader had undone his own jeans and his cock, so got down on his knees before Harry, eager to sully the body before him. "Oh, yes," he hissed in excitement, his muddy eyes taking in the sight of the half naked helpless female. "You look so purdy, laid out all nice and ready for me." He laughed drunkenly, as he slid his hand unsteadily, but eagerly, up Harry's spread legs.

"STOP!" Harry found her voice, the same second the drunk found her panties and grasped them. "P-Please, stop!" she begged, tears pouring down her face. "P-P-Please..."

"Ha, ha...she wants us to stop, boys," mocked the leader, "Whadya like? Shall we oblige?"

"Stop playing around, Mac!" the one with the knife growled, enthusiastically slicing another cut down Harry's bleeding torso. "I wanna t'rn too! G't on wif it!"

'Mac' snarled at his third guy, "Fuck off, Timmy, lemme have my fun." He turned back to Harry and grinned menacingly, before tearing the lingerie that he had a grasp of clear off Harry with snap. Harry let out a scream, and tried to kick the bastard off him, while struggling in the hold of the others, but 'Mac' just held Harry's body firmly to the ground with a lot of strength, and situated himself between Harry's spread legs.

"N-N-No," sobbed Harry, trying to push them off.

Mac, fed up with the fight, backhanded her across the face, before slamming into her in one, quick and brutal thrust. Harry's scream echoed off the buildings of the empty street.

__**__**__

'Ymm.' That was the first thing to enter his head as he took in the fresh smell of spilt blood. It was beautiful, that smell. It was perfect.

He followed that scent for two blocks, before he came upon the sight. Four men were brutally raping a human girl, right in the middle of a dark street, where anyone could come upon them. Hmm, yes, a sweet sight, and very easy prey.

Creeping slowly in the dark, he moved closer, silently, until he was feet away from his meal. To make the game simple, he'd take out the offenders first.

In the dark, his eyes glowed blood red in anticipation.

__**__**__

Harry lay, crying and shivering in pain, as another took the guy's place. 'No, not again,' she screamed inwardly, but her fight had left her after the second man had taken her. She was too tired and in too much pain to move, or even left a fist to defend herself and even if she had the strength, it would have been useless. She weighed barely a hundred pounds to their two hundred pounds.

Unable to take it any longer, Harry welcomed the darkness that overcame her vision.

She came too, just a moment later, to the sounds of screaming. Her eyes flickered open reluctantly; not wanting to see which guy was on her now. Instead, what she saw terrified her beyond words. Three of the four men who had attacked her, lay on the ground as nothing but corpses, while the third, the leader Mac, was on his feet, in the arms of a pale white male, who was dressed in dressy slacks and a red button down shirt, with his longish dark brown hair pulled back into a small tail at the nape of his neck.

What shocked her the most was the fact that this new guy that his teeth clenched onto Mac's throat, and looked like he was drinking. Mac was screaming in agony, his entire body shaking so bad he looked like he was convulsing. Then, his screamed stopped abruptly and the man dropped him, and he sagged to the cement sidewalk like the corpse he was.

Harry flinched involuntarily at the sight of the vampire's red eyes, and her already light complexion paled further. 'I'm going to die.'

The man looked to be about twenty-three in age, but could be who knew how old in real life. Harry knew a vampire when she saw one, having seen Voldemort dealing with some during some of his vision. He turned to Harry, and smiled predatorily, his white teeth gleaming in the streetlight.

"Hello, there. I am Dantell Marquise, and you, my beautiful, will be the most fantastic dessert." With that say, he flew forward, grabbed a hold of Harry and buried his head and his teeth, into her shoulder. Once more, Harry screamed.

__**__**__

**9:15p.m.**

Seventeen-year-old Jacob Black smiled at his friend, Sam Uley, and his new wife, Emily, as the two of them grabbed their luggage and hurried to catch their plane. The two were going on their honeymoon, in Maui, Hawaii of all places. Jacob had been the one chosen by the pack to drive the newlywed couple to SeaTac Airport.

"Have fun!" he called out after them, laughing at the older man as he saw Sam's face darken into a dusty red.

After watching them disappear into the crowd, Jacob made his way out of the airport and toward his precious Rabbit. He was just settling behind the wheel, when he caught the whiff of something fowl, and something family. Instantly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight, and his mind focused in on the smell, a growl coming forth from his throat.

"Leech." His hands on the steering wheel tightened, the loath he felt at the thought of such a creature gripping his instincts tightly in a hold. Quickly, Jacob started the car, and took off, his nose leading him.

He followed the retched smell for two blocks, before coming to a sight that he feared he'd find. A filthy, dirty vampire feasting off of a victim. Angrily, Jacob threw his car into park, jumped out, and transformed, all within quick secession. Where once the large, teen had been, stood a humungous seven-foot tall red wolf, his body all mass with muscle and red fur.

Snarling, Jacob charged. Just as the vampire sank his teeth into the final victim, Jacob leapt at him.

__**__**__

The wolf caught the vampire by surprise; too engrossed was he with his feast. The red wolf caught the vampire's head in his jaws, and with a mean unbelievably strong jerk, the sound of marble cracking echoed through the street. Beheaded, the vampire fell to the ground, jerking. The wolf spat the decapitated head out, before using his claws and his teeth to tear off the arms and the legs off the rock hard and stone cold body.

Completely dismembered, the remains of the vampire crumbled into itself until just tiny slivers of marble were left as proof.

The wolf snarled at the pile of slivers, daring it to come back together. When nothing happened, it backed off, shaking its head, before turning to the last victim of the leech. The young woman was convulsing, the vampire venom in her veins spreading fast. Pain filled whimpers and cries left her lips as she continued to shake uncontrollably on the cement walk.

The second the wolf's eyes laid upon the figure, the creature's heart rate skyrocketed. 'Mate,' was the first thought that ran through its mind. 'Mine.' Jacob Black had imprinted, on Harry Potter.

__**__**__

Thrilled as he was to have found his mate, Jacob couldn't get too excited. Not with the situation as it was. His life mate, his imprint, was at that very moment, turning into a blood sucking vampire. Getting his wolf under control, Jacob shook himself and quickly shifted back into his human form, though his clothes had long since been gone.

Naked as the day he was born, Jacob leaned down and gently, aware of the injuries his mate suffered, scooped her off the cold hard ground and cradled her damaged and convulsing body in his large muscular arms. He hurried to his Rabbit, where he laid the girl out in passenger seat. Once he had her safely and comfortably laid down, Jacob grabbed the bag of extra clothes he carried around in the back seat for this exact reason, and dressed in the simple jeans and tee, before getting into the drivers seat and speeding off as fast as he could back to town.

First stop, Forks. The only place that could help his mate was, unfortunately, the Cullen family. Thankfully, he reasoned, as he glanced at the turning girl beside him, they were vegetarian vampires. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle a vampire mate who fed off humans.

__**__**__

**12:30a.m. – Forks, Washington**

The seven Cullens were sat around the living room, facing their large 60'' flat screen television. It was Movie Night Friday, the one night of the week where the whole family sat together from 8:00p.m to 7:30a.m, watching movies. Emmett had started it, many decades back, and the rest had all enjoyed that time together as a family and had stayed to it.

Currently, they were watching the new romance-comedy, The Proposal. Alice had bought it the night before, after seeing the whole family enjoying it through one of her visions.

The movie was just closing in on the end, when the sound of a speeding car was heard driving toward their house, and the stench of dog hit their noses. Immediately, the family was on alert. The movie was put on paused, and the family waited, none of them breathing, as they heard the car get closer and closer and the smell stronger and stronger.

Finally, they heard the car stop in their driveway, and they all got up as one. The sped to the door and opened it.

They were only faintly surprised to see Jacob Black, of the La Push pack, heading towards them with a figure cradled protectively in his arms. The Native American lad looked up at the seven Cullens, his dark chocolate eyes meeting the Cullen's topaz, no animosity in his gaze, only worry and disdain. The vampires' eyes landed on the small, petite figure in his arms, who seemed to be jerking sporadically, as whimpers escaped her mouth. She was in pain, and every one of the Cullens recognized what was wrong immediately.

"Jacob?" the leader of the Cullen family, Carlisle Cullen, spoke up, his tall, lean build standing stiffly beside his wife. "What can we do for you?"

Jacob scowled, unsettled by the stench of death coming from those before him, but his features softened as he looked back down at the woman in his arms. "She's been bitten, Carlisle," he said softly.

The tall, blonde vampire nodded his head, and turned to his family. "We'll find a place for her to settle comfortably for the rest of her change." Turning back to Jacob, he said, "Will you be staying?

Jacob almost laughed. 'Ha! Leave a bunch of leeches alone with my mate?' His eyes flew to the youngest current Cullen, Edward, when he gave a jerk of his own. Looking upon him, Jacob easily read his topaz eyes, and he froze at what it was he found. No way...No fucking way! Cullen had chosen his imprint as his own mate?

The wolf growled viciously, challengingly.

The vampire snarled back, just as challengingly.

It was two now dominants fighting for their submissive.


End file.
